Flipside and Flopside Pit of 100 Trials
Overview To access the page on the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials, click here. To access the page on the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials, click here. In Super Paper Mario, there are two Pits of 100 Trials, one near the bottom of Flipside and one at the bottom of Flopside. These pits, as the name describes, have 100 levels to them. Like in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the Pit of 100 Trials of both towns are completely optional, hold prizes every tenth floor, and have an optional boss on the hundredth. However, there are no saving points anywhere inside of the dungeons. The only way out is through warp pipes on every tenth floor, beating the boss at the end or dying (in which case you would have to start over). Both pits were created to test the forces that guarded the Pure Hearts, but the Flipside pit was also created to test the forces of the Pure Hearts themselves. In both pits, there are enemies on each level, one of them holding a key. You do not know which enemy holds the key until you destroy the enemy that has it. You have to find the key and open the locked door before five minutes is up or else you will lose. Each pit has a prize on the tenth floor, no enemies and an easy way to get out. For every other floor besides those, however, there are enemies that gradually get harder and harder. You cannot obtain any healing items in the pits and only use the ones you have found/bought before entering, so the pits are very dangerous. Flipside Pit of 100 Trials The enemies in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials are mostly those found in the game. The enemies gradually get harder each level, making this pit very difficult. At every tenth floor of the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials (except for the hundredth) is a rare Catch Card of a pixl. Instead of a catch card at the hundredth and final level, there is the legendary god Wracktail. Wracktail was made by the Tribe of Ancients and was locked away for an unknown reason. After defeating Wracktail, the heroes get the pixl Dashell and are allowed to leave the pit. Also, the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials now accessible. Flopside Pit of 100 Trials The enemies in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials are dark versions of enemies found in the game. These enemies are much harder than those in the Flipside version, and these enemies get harder for each level as well. This makes the Flopside pit extremely harder than the Flipside pit. At every tenth floor of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials (except for the hundredth) is a rare catch card of one of Mario's partners from Paper Mario. The first catch card prize is of Dashell, however. At the hundredth and final level of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials is Shadoo. The first time you reach the bottom level, Shadoo tells you to leave, saying that it will fight if you make it through a second time. The heroes leave, and Shadoo will fight if you go through the pit a second time. Shadoo was put in the bottom of the pit by its creator, the Tribe of Ancients, as well. After defeating Shadoo, the heroes get eight rare catch cards, one of themselves and one of their dark selves. All of the main four character's attack stats are doubled and Mario can stay in the third dimension permanently. Trivia * Each of the two dungeons is made to look like the LCD screen of an old Game and Watch game. *Like in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials, the Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Pit of 100 Trials has the hardest possible enemy in the game at the hundredth level. *The 100 Sammer Guys in this game are very similar to these two dungeons. Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Places Category:Paper Mario Category:Locations Category:Super Paper Mario Locations Category:Flipside and Flopside Category:Flipside Pit of 100 Trials Category:Flopside Pit of 100 Trials